My Memory About You
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rin tahu, bagiku rasa sayang lebih berarti daripada rasa cinta. Karena rasa cinta dapat pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi rasa sayang, akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama. Dan aku sangar menyayangimu, Rin./ Short One-shoot!


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid punya Yamaha dan Crypton Future Media.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Jam sebelas pagi di Jepang. Tanggal 27 Desember, musim dingin.

Gadis itu hanya bisa termenung di depan batu nisan sahabatnya itu. Ia mendesah pelan, membuat sekumpulan uap putih berkumpul di depan bibirnya yang sedikit pucat. Dan senyum miris terukir di bibir tipisnya itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Len."

Senyum mirisnya itu perlahan menghilang, tergantikan dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dan isakkan kecil. Tangan kanannya yang bebas segera digunakannya untuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kedua manik matanya yang sebiru langit.

"Aku tak boleh menangis di depan nisannya," desis gadis itu pelan sambil menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ia tahu, jika ia menangis di depan nisannya, sahabatnya yang sudah pergi itu akan ikut bersedih.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu," bisik gadis itu sambil berjongkok dan mulai mengelus nisan di hadapannya itu dengan tatapan sendu. Keningnya ditempelkan pada nisan tersebut dan kedua matanya ditutup rapat.

'Rin tahu, bagiku rasa sayang lebih berarti daripada rasa cinta. Karena rasa cinta dapat pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi rasa sayang, akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama. Dan aku sangat menyayangimu, Rin.'

Helaan nafas kembali meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. Rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat runtutan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh sahabatnya dulu.

'Dan aku sangat menyayangimu, Rin.'

Ah, ia ingin melupakan kalimat itu. Tapi kalimat itu selalu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Seperti sebuah kaset rusak yang terus terulang di dalam kepalanya…

* * *

Tawa keduanya berhenti setelah beberapa saat keduanya sempat tertawa dengan lepas. Sebuah senyum manis terukir di wajah pucat pemuda itu, sukses membuat gadis di hadapannya itu terdiam dan menunduk dengan malu.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekolah?" tanya pemuda itu pelan dengan senyum tipis di bibir pucatnya. Gadis di hadapannya itu memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum tipis mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Mereka menunggu kepulanganmu dari Rumah Sakit." Pemuda itu tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban itu. Ia tak yakin akan bisa kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya seperti dulu. Bukan berarti ia pesimis akan masa depannya. Hanya saja, ia sudah pasrah mengenai penyakitnya itu, _Leukemia_.

"Aku jadi ingin kembali ke sekolah…" Gadis itu mengerutkan kedua keningnya prihatin mendengar pernyataan itu. "Aku ingin kembali main basket dengan yang lain.." Gadis itu terkekeh kecil mendengar kalimat selanjutnya.

Kalau bisa ia berharap, ia juga ingin agar pemuda di hadapannya itu dapat kembali ke sekolah seperti dulu. Dan mengajarinya akan pelajaran seperti dulu.

"Len pasti bisa! Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan penyakit itu!"

Pemuda dengan nama lengkap Kagamine Len itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat semangat untuknya dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Teman masa kecilnya yang berharga.

Len sangat menyayanginya. Ia sangat menyukai senyuman dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Karena itu, ia tak akan membiarkan gadis di hadapannya itu menangis hanya karena kepergiannya nanti.

* * *

"Ini…"

Len terdiam menatap buku tebal yang diberikan oleh gadis yang bernama lengkap Kamine Rin itu padanya. Buku tebal dengan sampul bergambar sebuah rumah dengan nuansa angker. Novel misteri yang baru rilis beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan senyuman lebar terukir di bibir pucat Len setelah menatap sampul novel itu seksama.

"Kau menginginkannya 'kan?" tanya Rin dengan senyum simpul. Len tertawa pelan mendengar pertanyaan itu dan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Rin.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Len dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat dan senyum miringnya. Kali ini Rin yang tertawa dan menatap Len dengan senyum lebar.

"Tahu 'dong! Kan' aku sahabat Len!" balas Rin dengan bangga sambil menepukkan dadanya dengan cukup keras disertai senyuman bangga. Len terkekeh melihat sikap Rin yang menurutnya sama sekali tak berubah.

"Terima kasih."

Rin tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari Len. Len tersenyum kecut melihat senyuman lebar dari Rin. Apa dia masih bisa melihat senyuman itu untuk beberapa saat ke depan?

* * *

Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya bingung setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Len dengan senyum tipis itu. Apa maksud pertanyaan Len?

"Bisa ulangi pertanyaanmu barusan?" pinta Rin tak yakin dengan pertanyaan yang barusan didengarnya itu. Len menghela nafas pelan dan kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang ditanyakannya tadi.

"Kau tahu perbedaan rasa sayang dengan rasa cinta?"

Rin berpikir keras untuk menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan itu. Kenapa Len tiba-tiba menanyakan itu padanya? Itu tidak terlalu penting 'kan? Tapi Rin tetap mencari tahu jawabannya karena Len menatapnya meminta jawaban itu dari Rin.

"Um… Tak tahu…?" desis Rin tak yakin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Len tertawa melihat Rin yang canggung. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Rin yang canggung seperti itu. Rin hanya bisa menggerutu pelan mendengar Len yang tertawa itu.

"Rin tahu, bagiku rasa sayang lebih berarti daripada rasa cinta. Karena rasa cinta dapat pudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tapi rasa sayang, akan terus bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu yang dihabiskan bersama. Dan aku sangat menyayangimu, Rin."

Wajah Rin terasa memanas mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan oleh Len. Dan Rin hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya dari Len yang terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Rin yang terlihat manis di matanya.

"Kau mengerjaiku 'ya?!" tanya Rin dengan nada ketus. Wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat jawaban Len tadi. Len menatap Rin lembut dengan senyum tipis. Dan Rin hanya bisa diam dengan wajahnya yang dipalingkan ke arah lain karena tatapan itu.

"Aku serius, Rin. Kau pikir aku bercanda di saat seperti ini?"

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap Len dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut tak yakin. Ekspresi dari Rin sukses membuat Len tertawa puas. Dan Rin hanya bisa kembali menggerutu atas tawa dari Len yang menurutnya mengejek itu.

"Aku tak bohong, Rin. Aku menyayangimu. Sangat."

Dan Rin hanya bisa memajukan bibirnya dan kembali menggerutu dengan wajahnya yang dipalingkan. Len tersenyum tipis. Sifat kekanakan dari Rin memang belum hilang, walau keduanya sudah duduk di bangku SMA sekarang.

"Rin mau janji denganku?"

Rin mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Len dengan tatapan curiga. Sedangkan Len menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Rin harus terus tersenyum walau aku pergi nanti 'ya?"

* * *

Hening.

Satu kata itulah yang menggambarkan suasana di dalam kamar di Rumah Sakit yang Len tempati. Hening karena Len hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala Rin yang sedang berusaha semampunya untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya yang sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Len menghela nafas pelan, waktunya hampir habis.

"Rin, ingat janji Rin denganku?" tanya Len pelan dengan wajahnya yang semakin pucat. Dadanya terasa semakin sakit jika ia berusaha untuk terus bicara lebar. Rin mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk dan menatap Len yang kini tengah tiduran di atas tempat tidurnya dengan tubuhnya yang semakin melemah. Rin mengangguk pelan.

Len tertawa pelan melihat wajah Rin yang semakin kusut. Ia tak suka ini. Len mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Penyakit _Leukemia_ yang dideritanya sejak kecil semakin memburuk dan sekarang adalah akhirnya. Padahal, Len masih punya satu keinginan yang belum terkabul.

"Rin, kalau kau menangis, kau berarti mengingkari janjimu 'lho!" ucap Len memperingatkan dengan senyum miringnya. Rin menggeleng pelan dan mulai menghapus air mata yang semula mulai menuruni pelupuk matanya.

"Rin, kau mau berjanji satu hal lagi denganku?"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Len dengan matanya yang mulai memerah karena sembab. Ia mengangguk pelan mengiyakan pertanyaan dari Len. Len tersenyum tipis melihat jawaban dari Rin.

"Kau harus bahagia. Walau dengan lelaki lain."

Rin terdiam. Air matanya kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya dan ia mulai terisak. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Ia sudah bersama dengan Len sejak masih kecil. Terlalu banyak kenangan yang dibuatnya dengan Len sehingga ia terlalu sulit untuk melepasnya.

"Rin, senyum!" ucap Len dengan kedua jari telunjuknya yang diletakkan di kedua sudut bibirnya yang membentuk lengkungan manis itu. Rin terdiam dan mulai menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Len tertawa pelan melihatnya.

Tangan kanan Len yang lemas dipaksakannya untuk mengusap air mata Rin yang masih mengalir. Len mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Rin menutup kedua matanya sambil menahan agar air matanya berhenti mengalir.

Nafas Len semakin memburu. Sudah batasnya 'kah? Padahal, ia masih ingin bersama Rin…

"Rin, aku menyayangimu."

* * *

Helaan nafas panjang kembali meluncur dari bibir Rin yang kini mulai merasa kedinginan. Cuaca semakin mendingin sepertinya. Buktinya, kepulan uap putih yang berkumpul di depan mulutnya semakin tebal.

Rin berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya dan menatap nisan di hadapannya itu sendu. Ia tersenyum tipis. Kalau Len masih ada, mungkin ia masih bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Len. Aku menyayangimu."

* * *

Rin.

Apa kau tahu kalau perasaanku padamu lebih dari sahabat? Aku menyayangimu lebih dari sahabat. Dan aku baru menyadarinya beberapa bulan sebelum sakitku makin parah.

Saat itu, aku sempat kehilangan harapanku untuk hidup. Kedua orangtuaku pun sudah pasrah akan hal itu dan lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan semuanya padamu, benar 'kan? Tapi aku tahu kalau mereka menyayangiku. Mereka selalu mengirimiku pesan mengenai kabar mereka. Aku merindukan mereka.

Rin, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku? Aku ingin tahu semuanya. Aku sudah menjadi sahabatmu sejak masih kecil. Aku sudah banyak melihat berbagai ekspresi dari wajahmu yang manis. Dan aku menyukai setiap ekspresimu.

Senyum, gerakan, ekspresi, perkataan. Semuanya seakan terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Beberapa hari sebelum akhir hidupku, kau selalu menyemangatiku dan mengatakan kalau aku harus tetap hidup. Dan kau seakan memberiku harapan atas perasaanku.

Aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Karena itulah aku memintamu untuk terus tersenyum walau aku tak lagi di sampingmu. Aku tahu ini mungkin egois. Tapi, itu permintaanku.

Dan mengenai keinginan. Ada satu keinginanku yang tak akan pernah terwujud, kurasa. Aku ingin selalu berada di sampingmu. Merasakan setiap yang kau rasakan dan tahu setiap hal yang kau alami.

Rin, maaf karena aku tak bisa bersamamu hingga akhir. Aku hanya bisa sampai di sini dan inilah akhirnya. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku ingin kau terus tersenyum. Bukan hanya untukku, tapi untuk orang di sekitarmu.

Aku menyayangimu, Rin.

Kagamine Len.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **One-shoot pendek kali ini angst! Saya buat ini sekalian buat tugas cerpen di sekolah! Ini juga request dari Arune Rosenheim, semoga menyukainya! Review please! :3


End file.
